


When Words Fail

by AlixTheWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, No Smut, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixTheWriter/pseuds/AlixTheWriter
Summary: Albus just wanted to put the events of the previous months behind him, but when he realized his feelings for his best friend things start going downhill, on top of that the ministry might be dealing with the best threat to the magical world yet.Will Albus be able to confess his feelings? Will this new evil affect school life at  Hogwarts?Will the small group grow?And is Rose secretly a Guinea pig?~~~~~~~~So a little disclaimer for this story, I haven't read the Harry Potter in a while so most of the expansions that I make to the Harry Potter universe is BS, but like High-quality BS, it's the kind of BS that J. K. Rowling would look at and say damn that's some nice BS (actually, hopefully, she never sees this)





	1. Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When word fail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438435) by alic160. 
  * Inspired by [When word fail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438438) by alic160. 



> Hey, Quick little thing, I am certainly moving this Fic from my old account on Wattpad and with the move, there will be some changes, from simple grammar fixes to full-on chapter makeovers.  
> I have put the previous works link under inspiration.  
> This is just a little disclaimer for anyone who reads the old work, Yes I know its basically word for word, I wrote the original one.

Scorpius and I ran into the empty classroom full of excitement, Scorpius slam the door behind us.

"I can't quite believe I did that." He says pacing back-and-forth.

"I can't quite believe you did that either," I say punching his arm playfully.

"Rose Granger-Weasley. I asked out Rose Granger-Weasley!" He says dreamlike, I have to shake my head at his behavior.

"And she said no." I remind him hoping he doesn't get to full of himself.

"But I asked her. I planted the acorn. The acorn that will grow into our eventual marriage!" It is at this moment that I realize no matter what I say he will never get down to whatever cloud he sitting on.

"You are aware that you're an utter fantasist," I say practically pushing him out of the classroom.

"And I would agree with you— only Polly Chapman did ask me to the school ball...." he says as we head down the several flights of moving stairs towards the main hall.

"In an alternate reality where you were significant— really significantly more popular— a different girl asked you out- and that means—"

"And yes, logic would dictate I should be pursuing Polly— or allowing her to pursue me— she's a notorious beauty, after all— but a Rose is a Rose." He says again in a dreamlike tone and I Roll my eyes at it, when did my best friend become such a lady's man?

"You know logic would dictate that you're a freak? Rose hates you." I didn't say that to hurt his feelings only to snap him back to reality but it doesn't appear to be working.

"Correction, she used to hate me, but did you see the look in her eyes when I asked? That was pity not hate." I'm pretty sure it was more of a discussed than pity but there's no use in trying to stop him.

"And pity's good?" I ask as we step onto another set of moving stairs.

"Pity is a start, my friend, a foundation on which to build a palace— a palace of love."

"I honestly thought I'd be the first of us to get a girlfriend" I say rather quietly, to be perfectly honest I'm not sure if a girlfriend is what I want, I hadn't really thought about it until now, I hadn't really liked anyone before, and even with Delphi I felt more of a High respect then romantic attraction, but honestly what's the difference?

"Oh, you will, undoubtedly, probably that new smoky-eyed Potions professor- she's old enough for you right?" He says jokingly but I give him a glare nonetheless.

"I don't have a thing for older women!" I say a little too loud making other students look at us.

"Well, you've got time— a lot of time— to seduce her. Because Rose is going to take years to persuade." He laughs with a mischievous smile that in a way brings out his gray eyes.

"I admire your confidence."

Suddenly out of what feels like nowhere Rose passes us in the stairway, she stops as if debate to face us then turns to grab Scorpius' cloke "Hi." Scorpius and I stay dead quite not sure how to respond "This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird." She says in her Stern voice.

"Received and entirely understood," Scorpius says fidgeting with a hole in the sleeve of his cloak.

"Okay. "Scorpion King," Rose says then quickly walks away with a smile on her face, I don't really know what to make of that or how I feel about it, I look over at Scorpius he looks happy so I decided to be happy for him and put on a smile.

"Maybe you're right— pity is a start." I laugh as we head down the stairs towards the courtyard.

"Are you heading to Quidditch? Slytherin is playing Hufflepuff— it's a big one—" he says picking up his pace to keep up with me.

"I thought we hated Quidditch?" I say rather confused with his sudden change in behavior.

"People can change. Besides, I've been practicing. I think I might make the team eventually. Come on." He says running out in front of me.

"I can't. My dad's arranged to come up-" I say looking down at my feet.

"He's taking time away from the Ministry?" Scorpius asks.

"He wants to go on a walk— something to show me— share with me— something," I say trailing off.

"A walk?" He asks and I give a shrug nod thing that I don't really know how to describe.

"I know, I think it's a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I'll go." Scorpius Pulls me into a huge "what's this? I thought we decided we don't hug." Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"I wasn't sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us— I had in my head." He says and I'm not quite sure what he means by it.

"You better ask Rose if it's the right thing to do," I say jokingly thoroughly enjoyed the hug.

"Ha! Yeah. Right." He laughs and then we dislodge, grinning at each other.

"I'll see you at dinner," I said before running off to find my dad.

(Time Skip) 

Dinner is great as usual, the walk with my dad went surprisingly well and everyone at the Slytherin table is happy about there win today against Hufflepuff but yet I feel off, Scorpius is rattling on about the game and how we did but I zone him out, sumthing doesn't feel right, and I think it has something to do with my dad. 

"All are you listening?" Scorpius asks tapping my shoulder.

"What?" I said snapping out of my trance.

"You weren't, ok what's wrong,"

"Nothings wrong," I say zoning out again.

"Albus, you haven't eaten anything on your plate, you have been silent this entire time and you haven't told me to shut up about Quidditch once! Did your walk with your dad not go well?"

"No, it went fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know, something just feels off, you know how the owls always know to hide before a thunderstorm, it feels like that," 

"Are you telling me you want to be an owl?' he jokes, even thou, it doesn't feel like a joking matter. 

"Scorpius I being serious, something doesn't feel right," 

"Mabby you just need some sleep?" 

"Yeah, mabby," 

After about an hour we leave the main hall and head to the Slytherin comes.

The next two months seem to blur together, Scorpius and Rose went on a couple of dates and next thing I know there dating? And the empty feeling I had only got worse.

But hay it's Christmas break, what's the worst that could happen?

(Time skip) 

"Are you done packing?" I ask leaning over Albus' shoulder.

"Almost why?" He asks shoving a cloak into his suitcase.

"Well I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing, I've noticed that you have been acting a little down since Rose and I started dating and I just wanted to check in-"

"You've said that twice."

"What?"

"You said 'check in' twice."

"Oh... sorry.. but anyways. Are you ok?"

"Yes, Scorpius I'm fine," He says zipping up his bags. 

We both stand in an awkward silence, it hasn't been this awkward since the day we first met, "Would it be ok if," I begin wondering if now is a good time to ask.

"If what would be ok?" Albus asked turning his attention to me. 

I take a deep breath and ask the question "Would it be ok if Rose sat with us? It wasn't my idea, she wants to but wanted me to ask you to see if it was ok." I say rather fast.

A smile cuts across Albus' face and he lets out a little laugh, "Of course she can."

"Oh okay," I say, A weight lifting from my shoulders.

"Did you think I was going to say no?" he laughed. 

"Well, I guess, you just haven't seemed yourself recently, Rose thought it had something to do with your fight,"

"That fight was a long time ago," 

"Yeah, I know, honestly I don't know what we're thinking, but you are okay right?" I ask again just for clarification. 

"Yes I'm fine, now you should go fined Rose before we have to leave," 

It doesn't take me long to find Rose, she's in the library making sure all her books won't be due till after break.

"Hey, Rose!" I said quietly not wanting to be yelled at for being too loud.

"Scorpius!? Oh good, can you help me with my book?" She says gesturing toward her large pile of books, it wasn't that she was checking out a lot of books it was more like she was checking out three Reilly big books.

"Yah of course," I say and she hands me the two smaller books and grabs the biggest book to carry herself.

"Are you even going to be able to finish all these books before the end of Break?" And as soon as I say this she gives me the look, a look that I imagine Hermione giving Ron all the time, the look, pretty much says are you kidding me? Have you forgotten who you're talking to? "Sorry stupid question."

Rose laughs "There are no stupid questions unless you're in class, then there are stupid questions." She says as we leave the Library "But for the most part I should be able to unless my dad decides to do something as a family, what about you what do you have planned for the Break?"

"I don't know, it's the first holiday that my grandparents aren't coming and dad doesn't really like the holidays so I don't know."

"Why aren't your grandparents coming?"

"Well I don't really know but I think has to with how grandma hasn't been feeling all that well and grandpa is worried that the trip will make her condition worse, on top of that grampa and dad don't get along, and well my mom's parent's died before I was born so I've kinda run out of extended family to spend the holidays with," 

"I'm sorry about that, hay if you ever get bored you can always owl me," Rose says kissing my cheek making me blush a little.

"Oh, that reminds me Albus said you can sit with us on the train," I say as we step onto a moving staircase.

"Really I wasn't expecting that, didn't you say he was acting weird."

"Yah he has been acting kind of depressed lately but he seemed fine today."

Rose was silent clearly in deep thought "this is my stop, I'll see you later." She said finally, grabbing the books out of my hands and heading up another flight of moving stairs.


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization of how crazy the Potter/ Weasley/Granger family is!

(Albus' POV)

I was the first to get on the train and grabbed our usual compartment, I wasn't really doing anything mainly just looking out the window waiting for the train to move.

"Is this compartment full?" I turn to see Rose standing in the doorway.

"No, it's free," I said.

Rose took her seat and we sat in silence for a couple minutes, "Are you okay, you know with me being here?" Rose asked breaking the very awkward silence.

I hesitate before responding "The main reason I said yes to you joining us is that I want Scorpius to be happy and you seem to be making him happy, it doesn't matter if I like having you around or not." Rose doesn't seem phased by this information, it's clear she was expecting it.

"What's the other reason?"

I bite my lip "Honestly I miss being friends and I would at least like to try to be friends again."

Rose smiles at me "I missed being friends too, You know I was a little afraid you were holding a grudge against me." She says with a little laugh.

"What for?"

"Well when Scorpius asked me out I was a little hesitant I didn't want you thinking I was trying to steal him away from you, but I was also a little taken off guard when he asked me, it was the last thing I expected from him."

"Are you serious? He's had a huge crush on you for what seems like forever."

"Well, I thought you two were a couple."

"What?" I laugh but when I look at Rose face I realize she was dead serious "You've got to be kidding me."

"Albus, let us look at the facts, your only friend is a guy, that if we're both honest isn't that masculine, you've never shown any interest in girls or anyone for that matter and you set off my gaydar."

"I thought only gay people had gaydar."

"We're getting off topic, the fact of the matter is that you Albus Severus Potter are most likely gay or at least bisexual."

I hesitate, she has a point, that might explain why I've felt off ever since Scorpius and Rose got together, but I wasn't about to chuck my paranoia up to jealousy, but could I really have a crush on him? No, I couldn't besides he has a girlfriend and is clearly straight.

"By the way Scorpius is bi," Rose says as if she was reading my thoughts, which now that I think about it, could actually be a possibility.

"Why would you tell me that?" I ask but as soon as the words are out of my mouth Scorpius walks into the compartment ending our conversation quite abruptly.

"Tell you what?" Scorpius asks clearly trying to grasp onto our conversation as to not feel left out.

"That I got an A+ on the potions finale," Rose says with a smile.

"Oh," Scorpius says not sure how to respond "that's great!"

"Yeah, don't tell my mom but I was a little scared, the current Potions teacher doesn't really like me."

"I wonder why..." I say smirking to myself, getting a glare from Rose.

"Don't pay attention to him he's just jealous that you're getting more attention than he is," Scorpius says sitting next to Rose.

The rest of the train ride was quite nice, Scorpius and I ordered one of everything from the trolley Which like usual only this time Rose gave us a lecture on how we were going to rot our teeth with the unhealthy amount of cany we consume, after her lecture she grabbed a chocolate frog.

At first the conversations were a little awkward, ok they were really awkward, but after a few minutes they got better, we talked about what we had planned for the break, unsurprisingly Rose was going to be reading, I was going to have a Christmas dinner with my family at Ganns but other than that I didn't have anything planned, Scorpius grandparents weren't coming up so he didn't expect his dad to plan anything special, maybe he and his dad could come over for dinner.

(Rose's POV) 

I could tell what Scorpius meant about Albus acting weird, I've known him long enough to know that something was up but I didn't want to call him out.

I mean, I like being here with the two of them, they have some sort of vibe going on that I really like, it's relaxing like this is a safe place.

I look out the window and admire the blank landscape, Albus laughs at a joke that Scorpions made and soon the candy from the trolley which is gone.

"Do you think that Uncle Dudley and his family will be at Christmas dinner?" I ask sort of absentmindedly.

"I don't see why not," Albus says wiping chocolate off of his face with his cloak.

"What, Uncle Dudley? As in Dudley Dursley?" Scorpius asks shock in his voice.

"Dad and Uncle Dudley made up years ago, he got married to a very nice lady named Cecilia and they have two daughters named Daisy and Poppy, Daisy's in Lily's year but Poppy doesn't have magic," Albus said filling in the holes for Scorpius.

"Lily's year? How come never knew."

"Plot convenience." I joked making Albus laugh.

"But in all seriousness, Uncle Dudley took his wife's last name when they got married," Albus explains

"That's interesting,"

"We don't have that much longer," I said looking at my watch.

The next few minutes before we arrive at platform 9 3/4 we had small talk, Scorpius promised to write to me and then assured Albus that he would write him to.

The train pulled into the station and slowed to a stop, grabbing our things we joined the crowd of students piling off the train, Scorpius was the first to see his dad, giving a quick goodbye he rushed over to his father and gave him a big hug, I saw dad and aunt Ginny waiting for us over by an archway that led out into the muggle world, Lily was already on her mothers side describing everything that had happened to her at Hogwarts, my little brother Hugo stood next to my dad looking eager to leave and head home.

"Where's Mom?" I ask noticing her and Harry's absence.

"She had important Ministry business that she couldn't get out of, sorry sweetie," Dad said sounding quite sincere.

Suddenly James bounded over to our group looking quite pleased with himself "where were you?" Albus asked noticing his brother's happy mood.

"Wouldn't you like to know, where's Dad?" James said panting for breath.

"Ministry Business." Aunt Ginny said perking my interest, both of them were gone, must be something important, I would have to wait for my dad to spill what he knew like he always did, If he didn't I probably wouldn't have known about The time turner meaning that Albus and Scorpius adventure would have never happened.

After a few more minutes of standing around and catching up we all left platform 9 3/4.

(Albus' POV) 

A week had passed and Christmas was quickly approaching, almost everyone was at grannies house, Dad and Herminy kept having to leave for ministry business, it had something to do with the prisoners in Azkaban but I didn't know anything else about it.

There was a lot of free time at grannies house so I had done some thinking and given the answers on the tests I had taken I was defiantly Gay, doesn't mean I want everyone to know though. 

But for now, we were all in the same place hanging out in the dining room, some of us were eating a late breakfast whall other were reading the paper.

The table wasn't fully packed do too many people still being asleep, but me, dad, mom, uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and James were all wake.

Dad was reading an article written by Rita Skeeter, even though she had lost all her renown dad loved reading her articles because he always got a laugh out of them, "Oh looks like we're getting a divorce." He said flipping the pages as mom poured her self a cup of coffee.

"Is it because of you sleeping with Hermione?" Mom asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"No," Dad said, "You are leaving me for Nevel, and I'm suing you because you don't want the kids."

Mom then slammed her mug down on the table "Goddamnit Harry can't I have my affair in peace, you know, how the goddam kids are."

Trying and failing to hold in his laughter Uncle Ron joined in the conversation "Is my marriage still intact?"

"Apparently, for now at least," Dad says trying very hard not to burst out laughing, "But James have you been kissing anyone recently?"

James spat out his tea some of it coming out of his nose, "EWWW!" he coughed. 

"Bit aggressive now aren't we," Ron joked as James got a hold of himself. 

"Dad If any of your kids are going to be kissing anyone or doing anything like that it's going to be Albus," James said as he wiped his face with a napkin. 

"Have you taken a look at my social status at school? it's nonexistent nobody is going to date me!" 

"Oh please like that little friend of yours wouldn't ditch Rose in a heartbeat for you," James said getting a napkin to the face, "What you don't actually like him do you?" 

"Shut up!" 

"Holly shit you do!" James laughed continuing his teasing. 

"I said shut up!" 

"You like him!" I got up and tackle James to the ground digging my shoulder into his chest, "Ow!" James punched back next thing I know we're in a fist fight. 

Someone grabs me and pulls me back, James has a bloody nose and is being held back by uncle Ron and uncle Gorge who must have been woken up by the noise.   

"I told you to shut up!" I  yelled, feeling the tears falling down my cheeks.

I could see the shocked look on James' face but that moment I needed to get away, pulling free I ran out of the house and didn't stop running until the house was out of site. 

(Jame's POV) 

My head rang, and my nose didn't feel any better either, Mom ran over to me Wand at the ready. 

"Episkey," she says fixing my broken nose. 

"What the hell was that about?" Uncle Gorge askes. 

"I'm going after Albus, James your in big trouble," Dad said grabbing his coat, he was halfway out the door when Teddy stepped thou stopping him from leaving. 

"Hey everyone- what the heck happened to James face?" 

Dad was about to speak when a ministry owl flew through the open door, Dad and Hermione's faces went pale at the sight. 

"Harry, we have to go," 

"Go without me!" Harry said again about to leave, Hermione grabbed the note and quickly read it.  

"Harry there asking for both of us were not getting out of it." 

"Can't they ask for someone else!" the look on aunt Hermione's said all that dad needed to know, "I hate my job," Dad said through clenched teeth, "Someone has to go after Albus," 

"I can do that," Teddy said reading the atmosphere of the room. 

"Thanks," Dad said, and with that Dad and Hermione left.

(Albus' POV) 

Everything escalated so quickly, I acted without thinking and now everyone knew! I didn't even want to come out to mom and dad yet and now they knew!

It started getting harder to breathe, I fell to my knees, my vision getting blurry, I was having a panic attack, I had enough to know what they felt like but this one was bad. 

The snow seeped through my jeans and socks making them cold, on top of that the wind was picking up. 

I don't know how long I was there, I'm guessing not very long but I heard someone walking up to me. 

"Albus?" I didn't want to look up at Teddy, I didn't want to look at anyone other than the snow in front of me. "Albus you need to get up or you're going to freeze," He said softly. 

"I-I can't," I gasped for air shivering. 

Teddy nealed down next to me, "Are you having a panic attack?" I nodded unable to speak. "Hey it's going to be okay, I'm going to put a jacket on you alright," 

He gently placed a jacket over me before casting a warming spell around us, he sat in front of me giving an understanding smile. 

"Is it okay to touch you?" he asked speaking softly, I nodded and he put his hands around one of my hands, "Deep breaths all right," 

I followed his instructions taking deep breaths calming my nerves a little bit. 

"What's your name?" he asked even though he already knew. 

"Albus," I replied regardless. 

"What's your favorite color?" 

"Green," 

"Okay see you're doing good, It's alright, I'm right here, I'm going to help you through this, its okay," 

After an undisclosed amount of time, my panic attack was over and we were heading back to the house. 

"So do you want to talk about it," Teddy asked. 

"What do you know?" 

"I know you and James got in a fight and judging by his broken nose you caught him off guard," 

"I broke his nose?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks. 

"Yeah, he also got a few hits in judging by your eye," 

"Fuck," 

"Hey, its okay, now are you going to fill the gaps in or what?" 

I looked at the ground, "He made a joke about me liking Scorpius," 

"So?" 

"He was right and him being James he blew it out of proportion," I say kicking the snow. 

"Okay, you do know that he didn't mean to do that right?" 

"Yes, I was just so mad that he had done that and now everyone knows!" I take a deep breath "I wasn't ready to tell anyone, I just figured it out and I just wasn't ready,"  

Teddy pulled me into a hug "Hey it's going to be okay, It's okay,"

We walked into the house, Rose was pacing back and forth when we entered, she looked at me and rushed over raping me in a big hug, "Are you okay? Dad said you and James got in a fight," 

"Yeah I'm okay," I mumbled. 

She let me go only to start fusing over my eye, "Hey Rose lets give him some space, come on bud lets get that eye fixed," Teddy said taking me into the kitchen were we saw James cleaning up the blood from his nose. 

He mouth the works I'M SORRY, before heading off to a different room. 

"Albus, thank goodness you're okay," Grann said sitting me down before fixing my eye. 

"Where is everyone?" I asked when she was finished. 

"Mom and Harry were called off to work," Rose explained, "Dad went to go fix up a room for Teddy," 

"Okay," 

Rose tapped her foot nervously as she followed me upstares to the room where I was staying, she looked around before closing the door behind us, "What Happened!?" 

"Rose it doesn't matter," 

"It sure does matter! You broke your brother's nose! he gave you a black  eye, what aren't you telling me?" 

"I'm gay Rose! that's what I'm hiding, I didn't want anyone to know yet, I didn't want this," I slump down the side of my bed looking at the ground, I could feel myself shaking.

"Albus-" 

"Please just go, I don't want to talk to anyone right now" 

Rose hesitated, she looked at me before turning back to the door and leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for the waiting for the second part!  
> I haven't started the third yet but am working on the idea for it, this chapter took a wild turn from the original story in this chapter so I'm basically in uncharted territory.  
> Thank you again for reading and have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, please don't be scared to share your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
